Hello
by honeylove90
Summary: AU. It's been three months since Katniss was dumped by her former ex-boyfriend; Peeta Mellark. She was caught in bed with her best friend Gale Hawthorne which led to the Star-crossed lover's relationship to end and Katniss to be broken. She expresses her feelings in a way that soothes her soul. Copyright of Hello belongs to Adele.


_**As much as I'm not a big fan of Adele but this song is very powerful through the lyrics and music video. An idea came to mind to do a fanfiction, a Hunger Games fanfiction, and yes it's a Katniss & Peeta break-up. **_

_**Summary: It's been three months since Katniss was dumped by her former ex-boyfriend; Peeta Mellark. She was caught in bed with her best friend Gale Hawthorne which led to the Star-crossed lover's relationship to end and Katniss to be broken hearted. She expresses her feelings in a way that soothes her soul.**_

 _ **Note: This chapter contains language, sexual contact, and alcohol use. Copyright of Hello belongs to Adele and I Just Can't Wait to be King belongs to Elton John and Lyrics by Tim Rice.**_

* * *

"Ay, Hey Haymitch, need another three shot and margarita on the rocks!" I said being under the influence with my hand slamming the wooden bar top. I placed my head on the counter top and closed my eyes. _'Why did I had to fuck things up with Peeta? Everything was perfect and that one night, that one stupid night ruined everything. I ruined what he and I had all because I slept with Gale.'_ I lifted my head up and seeing my drinks are being placed in front of me.

"What did you do girl for you to be wasted like this? I'm going to cut you off pretty soon." Haymitch said stating the truth and wiping down his area.

A drunken British man being wasted as he singing to a familiar tune. He starts singing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' as he moves across the stage.

I sat up straight again and grabbing a shot glass of tequila and chucked it into my mouth. I wiped the corner of my mouth then answered him. "I cheated on my boyfriend of five years to my former best friend." I answered and downing another shot of tequila and coughed a little bit.

"That's tough girl, stupid but tough." The blonde hair mid-fifties man said to me shaking his head in shock and pettiness. "Why did you do it?" Haymitch ask as he straighten out his light blue long sleeve polo shirt up to his elbow and taking a seat in his stool with his arms folded in front of chest.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head as a respond. "Stupidity and being a complete idiot is all I can say. I was drinking wine at home and my best friend Gale came over. We were both drinking and one thing led to another…" I said being disgusted with myself and taking a drink of my margarita on the rocks drinking it slowly.

 _Three months ago…_

 _I just got home from working and having the night off as I wait for Peeta to come home so we can have some time together. We barely see each other because we're both busy with work and taking classes at Trinity Community College. The only time we see each other is dinner, sick days, days off from work, and the holidays._

 _I changed into a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. I put my hair in a messy braid with no make-up on my face. I walk to the living room with_ _ **Beauty and the Beast by Marie Le Prince de Beaumont**_ _in my right hand and a big pillow in my left hand. I lightly toss them on sofa as I make my way towards the kitchen._

 _I opened a bottle of red moscato pouring it into my wine glass filling it up half way. I put the glass rim to my lips and taking a long drink of it. I felt alive again. I grabbed the bottle with my left hand and walking back to the living room. I take a seat on the sofa, putting the bottle on top of a baking magazine, and placing the big pillow behind me. I looked down at my promise ring on my left ring finger._

' _I promise Katniss, when I have enough money. I'll ask you to be mine, for life.' Peeta vowed to his words on someday of becoming his wife._

 _I breathed out and opening where I left off in my book mark of the novel. I let go of reality and going into a fictional world that would capture my attention for the next few hours. I pray mentally in my mind that Peeta would be home in two hours so we can have some time together tonight._

 _Two and a half hours later…_

 _My mind is amazed as I read about Belle is being showed in riches but every night the Beast would ask her the same question every night for dinner. "Would you marry Belle?" The Beast asked as he sat across from his prisoner slash crush. "You know the same answer every night beast. No, I won't marry you." Belle answered his question with her eyes looking down on her lap. "What will make you happy Belle? Anything you want, you shall have." The Beast replied being serious yet approachable._

 _My iPhone 4 rings on the coffee table and placed the novel on my lap. I reach towards the coffee table to get my phone and unlocking my phone._

How could I be SO stupid? Why couldn't I just be faithful with being so completely drunk and lonely? I would take it all back.

"And I thought breaking up through a text was worse but um… think yours just might take the cake. But, around here; I can list thousands of people who have done worse." Haymitch said being honest as he poured a few beers for customers that's surrounding him.

"Thanks for rubbing it in. Keep giving me drinks until I fall flat off my ass, trust me I need it." I confessed feeling the alcohol leaving my system. I want to forget about this night by blacking out. I pulled out thirty dollars and placing it in front of the bartender. "Give me two cranberry and vodkas and one glass of coke and rum." I tipped him sixty dollars.

"Okay. Last call for you Sweetheart and that does it!" The blonde mid-fifties said getting three glasses as he was getting my request. I shift my body seeing people being drunk off their as singing to karaoke. I need to sing something right now. My ears perked up hearing the cling of glasses being placed on a wooden surface. I shift back to facing Haymitch with his arms folded in front of him again. "Thanks you Haymitch and promise it's my last one." I grabbed a cranberry and vodka and started to drink it quickly as if it was a shot. I got up on my feet and grabbing my now two drinks. I lost my balance laughing at myself for almost tripping and walking towards a table closer to the karaoke machine.

As I was waiting around I turn my head to the right and left seeing a lot of people tonight. Friends with Friends, girlfriends with their girlfriends, and vice versa with boyfriends. _'Luckiest people on earth.'_ I turn my head back to the front and seeing my coke and rum being lonely. I grabbed the glass and looked at it. Alcohol, what's there to say about it? Temptation, that's what it is. I started to drink it and finishing it.

The crowd together all myself were singing 'Don't stop Believing by Journey.' Two guys finished singing the song with everyone clapping at their singing talent. "Who's up next?" A red headed guy asked being tipsy.

I got up from my seat grabbing my other drink and walking towards the stage. "I am!" I said being cheerful with some people clapping as the two guys stumbled off the stage. I take a seat at the stool and placed my beverage on the tiny table. I grabbed the microphone and breathed into it for a few seconds. "Every felt like you should have just say no sometimes?" I asked the crowd with an answer of whistling and their glasses in the air. "Well, I fucked up and I should have said no but we gotta blame alcohol don't we?" I held my glass in their air. "This is for everyone that has been in a relationship long then five years. Cheers to you guys. Don't SCREW it up like I did. Cheers!" I said to the audience and taking in a drink. I placed my glass on the table again. "When I heard this song on the radio, every lyric matched up on how I feel of what I did to my ex-boyfriend of five years. I just hope he can forgive me one day." I said being honest as I turn my back slightly for the machine and pressing a button. _**Hello by Adele.**_

I cleared my throat and holding onto the microphone in my hand. I hear the background melody of the music playing in the room. I start to sing.

 _I see my boyfriend's text message as it reads, "Hey Kat, I'm BEYOND sorry about this. I'm stuck working a double shift at the bakery. Rye and my father are sick, I'll be closing late tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you." I tossed my phone on the other side of the couch and small tears slowly fall from my face. I wiped my face and grabbing my glass taking a few sips of my wine to make me forget about Peeta's text message._

I felt my gaze is shifting because of the amount of liquor I'm taking in for tonight. I reach over to my drink and finishing it then placing it back on the table. I coughed a little bit as I go back to singing again.

 _Gale, my best friend of sixteen years came over to visit me. I invited him to come over not only to visit me but keeping me company for the next few hours since Peeta's closing his family's Bakery shop tonight. We talked about everything and the taste of the wine took over our minds. The next thing I know our foreheads were touching and his soft yet strong lips brushed against my lips. He kissed me and I kissed him back with my hands in his dark brunette locks and I felt his hands rubbing my stomach. That's when we made out right on the couch._

 _Gale and I just finish having sex in my bed, the bed that I share with Peeta. It was great for a moment and I was sobering up with my eyes widen. 'What the hell just happened?' I mentally asked myself and I heard a door opening. 'Oh shit!' I yelled a little as I turned to my left shaking Gale quickly to get up. "Gale! Gale, wake up! Peeta's back!" I yelled lightly and seeing him bolting from my bed. The bedroom door opens and I see my boyfriend's facial expression from apologetic to mad in six seconds._

" _KATNISS! WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Peeta yelled his question towards me._

 _After that incident, Peeta dumped me right there and then packing his suitcases and leaving me. I kicked Gale out of my apartment and my life. I cried that night and every day for the past three months because of my stupid error. I called and begged Peeta to take me back but nothing worked._

I finished the song that expressed my true feelings of my mistake and I see the audience were either crying because of the powerful message in the lyrics or because of how I singed right now. They clapped for me as I got stepped off the stage and taking a table by the stage so I can cry for myself and sober up.

The End.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, don't kill me for this. Remember, we're all writers here and we write what we want. I wanted to write about how Katniss feels about cheating on Peeta and the pain of missing him. Don't worry I'm still writing The Steps of Becoming a Father.**_

 _ **Happy early Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **Honeylove90**_

 _ **P.S.: I deleted the lyrics due to copyrighting reminder. I'm playing it safe then sorry.**_


End file.
